


A Pirate’s Life For Me

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Autumnyte! I heard you like Merabela, dawg, so I made you some Merabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate’s Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/gifts).



“Don’t press super hard, just press _evenly_.”

Merrill shivered. How could instructions – boring, practical orders to smear paint over a bit of paper – sound so thrilling? Then again, Isabela had the power to go the other way – to make the filthiest statement sounds like a shopping list for fruit, pies and bandages. Not that Merrill always caught when Isabela was saying something filthy, but how could she when Isabela made it sound so … ordinary?

She obeyed, though, and was rewarded with a mostly even print – perhaps a little smudging, a slightly heavier line at the top of the page, but not so much that it looked wonky. As a piece of art, it looked quite nice, considering it was of a man who had a lady sitting in his lap while he licked another lady’s bunny.

“Great work, kitten! Now we just need to do another hundred of these and we’ll not have to run short of ale for a year.”

“Will we give that BD Raoul person some of the money we make?”

Isabela looked blank.

“Well, because she wrote this. Or he, I don’t want to assume…”

Isabela smiled warmly, her golden eyes twinkling. “Oh kitten, you’re so precious. We’re giving her _publicity_! That’s worth much more than coin.”

Merrill wasn’t sure about that, but Isabela was so confident… and so big, and soft. Merrill gathered up a scoop of paint and got ready to make another print.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't see why you wouldn't use "bunny" instead of "pussy". Especially since, in my culture, people eat rabbit, and they don't eat cats. (No judgement if your culture eats cats, I assure you.)  
> Also, I think "BD Raoul" needs no introduction...


End file.
